Dear Diary
by m0vi3angel
Summary: An entry in Hermione diary.


**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. He was just supposed to be my end of the year fling. He was my best friend when no one else was there for me.

Well why was no one there for me? I mean I _was_ best friends with Ron and Harry, right? Well, Ginny had thought I stole her "boyfriend" who, by the way, was just her fling of the week. Although I had done nothing wrong, Harry and Ron took her side and decided to stop hanging out with me. Both of them had their reasons for why they wanted to stay by Ginny. Ron because Ginny is his sister, and Harry, well Harry felt at home with the Weasleys. If he had taken my side, then he would have lost his only chance as a family.

I don't blame them. I'm not pretty, skinny, and as outgoing as Ginny is. They only kept me as a friend, as the rumors are true, because I am the brain of the Trio. Ginny, well she's the one, though, that will backstab them someday. I have this feeling that Harry and Ginny will get into a relationship, but she'll cheat on him. Like always.

Anyways, enough about my ex-best friends. Oh yes, I never told you who HE is.

Ready for it? It's Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I know it's a surprise that he and I became lovers.

Well it all started when we were Heads together. The war was over by then and in fact, he was a spy for the Order and had helped Harry bring down Voldemort. Even though he had helped bring Voldemort down, Harry and Ron still don't like Draco very much. They thought he was still the bastard he was before. Anyways, so we became friends when I came back to the Head Dorms crying because of the argument the "Golden Trio" had. He was the only one there so while I vented about all my frustrations about Ginny, Harry and Ron, he had sat there and listened.

He had a girlfriend though. Daphne. They were really in love. We would both sit by the fireplace in the common room and talk about all our problems and brainstorm ideas. Well, problems being mine and ideas being his. By the winter holidays, we had become really close. He was like my big brother that I never had. He protected me in his own little way. Even though he still belittled and teased Harry and Ron, he never said anything bad about me. About me being a muggleborn.

Well, this one evening, we were sitting by the fireplace again and talking. I realized that I had feelings for him. Deep feelings, but because he was destined to marry Daphne, I had somewhat crushed my feelings. They were still there and I knew that I really liked Draco, but I told myself that I would not act on those feelings because I wanted to stay best friends with him.

We started to act very comfortable with each other. I would cuddle with him whenever I was cold or I wanted to be hugged. He would kiss my cheek and my forehead. We were just really good friends. This one time Daphne and Draco were having a spat and Draco came back sad and depressed. We sat on the couch and he had put his head on my lap and he fell asleep. Well, I didn't realize it because I was just running my fingers through his hair and reading _Pride and Prejudice_. It wasn't until my leg fell asleep that I realized that he fell asleep in my lap and I realized how perfect it felt. How the two of us just seem liked we were meant to be.

It was then I realized that I was falling in love with him. So this one time we were just hanging out on my bed, nothing dirty people. He had kissed me on my forehead and I took that as an indication that he liked me as well. So I full on kissed him. Yes I know that was probably stupid because he had a girlfriend and everything. I felt so ashamed that I had done such a thing, but he kissed me back. I felt like I was soaring through the sky, even though I hate flying. He just made me feel so right. We fit like together perfectly.

A couple weeks later, Draco and Daphne broke up. They were actually "taking a break," but in reality, they broke up because Draco had fallen in love with me and I with him. We were the perfect couple. We just fit together. Then after school ended, we tried to have a relationship, but it did not really work out. No one really thought that we could last, and we _were_ going to prove them wrong.

**Until.**

**He.**

**Broke.**

**Up.**

**With.**

**Me.**

He felt like I could do so much better out there in the world without him. He was, after all, from a family of Death-Eaters. He wanted me to do as well as I could in life. So he left me. He treats me no differently though, I'm still his best friend. I was so glad to still have him in my life.

Now, I see this invitation in my lap. He wants me to be his Best Woman at his wedding. His wedding to Daphne. He thought the world could not handle a pureblood and muggleborn wedding. Especially between the Brains of the Golden Trio and a Malfoy.

I once had asked him about us. Between him and me, there would be affection, family, children, but if he was with Daphne, it would be less complicated. He would be less frustrated because they were both pureblood and, therefore, she would be the perfect wife for him. I would be a lot different from the regular pureblood wife. I guess we weren't meant to be with each other.

Well, I'll be going to wedding and doing my part in the wedding. I love him still, but this is the best I can do. It's all for the better.

Love,  
Hermione


End file.
